


Numai Gang

by jolimelon



Category: Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: Gen, Prequel, the Kiriyama family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolimelon/pseuds/jolimelon
Summary: After the death of his close friend, Mitsuru Numai finds himself feeling isolated as he heads into the sixth grade. Slowly, throughout the course of the year, he meets three other unusual boys that change his views on life forever.[A prequel to Battle Royale, centered on the Kiriyama family, how they all met, and what sort of adventures and troubles they faced together pre-program.]





	Numai Gang

With the arrival of spring came the start of a new school year, and the suicide of Hideo Nakamura. 

For Mitsuru Numai, the death of the boy had hit particularly harsh. Having known him for as long as he could remember, the two were a close duo. Hideo had been a few years older, but given Mitsuru's young age, those few years made all the difference and he came to view the other boy as an older brother type of sorts. 

It was Hideo that taught Mitsuru the ways of life- how to make it through the tough times, and how to pick himself back up when it seemed there was no light at the end of the tunnel. Where Mitsuru's own parents had failed him, Hideo had succeeded. 

And just like that, as cherry blossoms began to bloom and spring was in full motion once more, Hideo was gone. 

The reason for his suicide, or what motivated him to do such a thing when he had shown no previous signs of depression, was a complete mystery that would weigh heavily on Mitsuru's conscious as he lay awake at night. It was difficult for him to understand in full depth what would drive somebody to take their own life, or why, at the very least, he had not left a note or diary to explain the situation in a way that would help Mitsuru come to terms with it. 

Perhaps it was wrong of him to think so- no, he knew it was wrong to think so- but he couldn't help feeling as if the act were selfish. He knew he shouldn't think along those lines, but he couldn't help it. Out of pure frustration and sadness, he had no other way of knowing how to deal with the mix of overwhelming feelings that built up inside of him. He had no other person to talk to, there was nobody to turn to. In the simplest of terms, he was alone during one of the darkest times of his young life. 

Regardless, the flow of time had continued onward, and before Mitsuru could come to a conclusion that satisfied him, it was already time to begin a new school year. He was never one to care for school, but that year in particular he felt no desire whatsoever to return. But he knew he had no choice in the matter, he couldn't exactly just drop out when the government held the power to strictly enforce compulsory education. 

And so, as if it were a spring as usual as any other, he donned his school uniform and headed down the slope in the direction of his school, a path he knew like the back of his hand, only now he would travel it on his own. 

The glaring sun accompanied by the sing-song chirping of the birds nearby were only but a bitter reminder to Mitsuru that life went on, time stopped for nobody, and that the world would simply continue to go on day-by-day regardless of what happened in his own life. He had been having many existensial realizations in recent times, and although he clearly already knew these things to be true, he couldn't stop the intrusive thoughts from slipping their way into his train of thought and taking over. 

If Hideo had been alive, he would have been starting the ninth grade that very day, and although he and Mitsuru hadn't attended the same school for years, they still took the same path together- the middle school located not far from the elementary school, their yards separated only by a single short wire fence which made it easy for kids from both schools to sneak into the opposite yards during their alloted breaks. It was during those times that Mitsuru and Hideo would meet most often, and Hideo would tell Mitsuru all about how different things were in middle school, and he always had a way of making even the most mundane stories about his day seem interesting. He would sneak cigarettes and flasks in the hidden pocket he had sewn on the inside of his school jacket, and he was the first to introduce Mitsuru to the wonderful world of rebellion- but he would also be the first to hold him back when things were going too far. 

"This world needs more rebels," Hideo would say, "But the world doesn't need any more assholes." 

Despite his blunt, unelegant words, Mitsuru thought that the older boy was extremely cool, and took the advice to heart. So although Mitsuru could be considered a bully, he was never needlessly cruel. 

Before he knew it, Mitsuru had reached the end of the slope, and was making his way down one last dirt path toward the school. It seemed to be a less travelled path, as he never encountered many other kids on his way. But as he heard an unfamiliar coughing from behind him, Mitsuru realized that that day would be an exception. He didn't make an effort to ease his curiousity as he subtly cast his gaze toward the other person, always cautious to make sure he didn't have somebody he was on bad terms with following him. He quickly realized that the other boy, though not somebody he had ever held a conversation with, was a kid he recognized as being from the same neighbourhood, and subsequently, a student at the same school.

He was around the same size as Mitsuru though perhaps the slightest bit shorter, and had long straight bangs that he parted to the left side of his face. He was a loud mouthed kid and was often getting scolded for throwing fire crackers at unsuspecting people, but for the most part, he hung around by himself and didn't seem to pose any actual threat. 

Despite racking through his memory to recall the boys name, Mitsuru couldn't seem to remember. It was something along the lines of Ryousuke. 

His gaze once again turning forward, Mitsuru no longer paid attention to the other boy, his thoughts quick to move onto a new topic. Life. Death. Depression. All of the hard-weighing topics that his mind could only temporarily be distracted from for few moments at a time. Until the voice began to speak out to him, that is. 

"Oi, curly top." The boy's voice was rough, but not particularly deep. 

Mitsuru decided to initially ignore the boy's greeting until a second one followed. 

"I said oi. Numa or somethin'? I'm talkin' to you." 

"Numai." Mitsuru corrected, not bothering to turn and face the boy, his actions clearly stating that he wasn't interested in a conversation or confrontation so early in the morning. 

"Huh. Okay." The boy responded, his pace picking up to match with Mitsuru's. "I'm Sasagawa Ryuhei, we were in neighbourin' classes last year and our houses ain't too far apart." 

Ryuhei's attempts to make conversation were met with silence from Mitsuru, his pace only quickening as he continued to walk onward without sparing so much as a glance. 

"You fuckin' deaf or somethin', man? I'm tryna make conversation here." Ryuhei's tone grew with impatience. 

"An' I ain't interested in it." Mitsuru was quick to respond that time. 

With a scoff, Ryuhei took a step infront of the boy and stopped in his tracks, causing Mitsuru to halt walking as well. "The fuck is that supposed to mean? You think you're too good to talk to me?!" 

A vacant stare from Mitsuru directed itself toward Ryuhei as he slid his hands into his pockets without much thought. "You seriously gonna get worked up over this shit? I just ain't interested in talking. Leave it at that." 

Ryuhei seemed to understand the seriousness of Mitsuru's tone, taking a step back as he dropped the aggressive guard he had put up. 

"'Kay," Ryuhei hissed in his final remark, and with a turn on his heels, he began to walk foward once again. Mitsuru waited until the boy was a few steps ahead to begin walking again, wanting to keep a barrier between them so as to avoid another uncomfortable interaction. 

After that, the walk to school remained as quiet as ever. 

\---

By the end of the school day, Mitsuru had made his presence known, and his reigning title as toughest kid on the block was unwavering as ever. 

It had all started when some other kid in a neighbouring class attempted to make a witty remark about Mitsuru's hair while passing in the hallways, a comment so stupid that he could hardly even remember what it was when everything was said and done. Unfortunately for the other boy, Mitsuru was in no mood whatsoever to ignore it, and without a second thought, he had turned around and decked the boy square on the chin. He was sent flying back into the crowded halls, causing a few girls to scream out in shock. 

Mitsuru had no words to share afterwards, a simple long vacant stare was enough to send the other boy rushing off in the other direction, clutching onto his now-reddened chin for dear life. 

The warm, orange late afternoon sun was what greeted Mitsuru as he took his first steps outside of the school. The first day always seemed to last an eternity in his mind, but the fact that he managed to make it through a full day without skipping any classes was nothing short of a miracle. 

It didn't take long for Mitsuru to gather that he once again wasn't alone on his journey home, and it then dawned on him that this would likely become a daily occurrence. He mentally sighed at the idea, mourning the loss of his once bareable walk to and from school. 

And, as if on cue, the voice from behind once again spoke up.

"So you done moping yet or what, Numai?" Ryuhei asked, his tone suggesting he was only partially serious. 

Perhaps it was due to the previous confrontation in the hallway, or perhaps simply because his mood was anything but sweet in recent times, but Mitsuru felt he no longer had any patience left to deal with the other boy, and with a turn of his heels, faced him with an aggravated glare. 

"You wanna go, man? Cause I'll fuckin' take you, no problem." 

To this, Ryuhei raised an eyebrow in amusement, his blood now boiling just as strongly. "You so sure about that, fucker?" he responded with a sneer, his tone showing an equally as strong eagerness to brawl.

Not another word was exchanged between the two, the intense looks worn on both boys faces spoke all words necessary. 

Almost as if it were a choreographed routine, the boys had both tossed their bags off to the side in unison. Their shared eye-contact remained unwavering as they both took confident steps forward.

It had even felt like the world around them had stopped completely, as if put on pause momentarily specifically for them and them only. Not even a bird in the distance dare to utter a peep as the two boys approached each other, both with beating firey hearts eager for a fight. 

It was Mitsuru who made the first move, which would come as no surprise to anybody. Always confident in his skill, he never hesitated to begin a fight that he was certain he could finish with just as much ease. 

All within one smooth move, Mitsuru had swept his leg behind the other boys, a move that instantly sent him falling to the ground beneath Mitsuru's weight. In a desperate attempt to defend himself, Ryuhei began to mindlessly flail his arms in any and all directions, failing to make any solid hits. Mitsuru took this as his opportunity to land a hit on the other boys face, bringing his arm back for maximum momentum. 

"WAIT, STOP!" Ryuhei suddenly yelled out, his flailing arms now being drawn upwards to shield his face. "Not the fuckin' face, man! Holy shit, I was just kiddin'!" 

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow initially, but after a second, a cocky smirk broke out on his face. "What, you're backing out already? Fucking pussy of you, dude."

"Hey, I AIN'T backing out, so lets get that clear!" Despite his words, Ryuhei was still cowering beneath his arms. 

The cowardice of the boy only served to feed Mitsuru's ego further, making him believe more so than ever that he remained to be the strongest boy in the entire elementary school. Maybe even against the junior high kids too, but he wouldn't bother fighting any of them unless the opportunity presented itself first.

"Say I'm the baddest kid around." Mitsuru demanded, fist still raised.

"Fuck you, man!" Ryuhei shouted out, but as Mitsuru's fist inched closer to his face, he was quick to add, "Sh-Shit, man. You're bad! You're the baddest fucking kid around!" 

That much was enough to satisfy Mitsuru for the time being. He lowered his fist and stood up, giving Ryuhei the space he need to sit up and catch his breath. 

Letting out a few long breaths, Ryuhei sat up and then slowly got back onto his feet. A sudden thump by his feet nearly caused him to jump out of his skin, before his realized it was merely his school bag, tossed over to him by Mitsuru who had retrieved it for him. 

Ryuhei stared blankly at him for a moment before he kneeled down and picked up the bag. "You're fuckin' insane, man." he commented.

A cocky grin still on his face, Mitsuru shrugged his shoulder. "Now you know better than to fuck with me." he said, slinging his school bag over his shoulder as he strode passed Ryuhei. He continued on for a few beats before the voice of the other boy caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Who said anything about trying to fuck with you?" Ryuhei asked. He seemed to have dropped the usual try-hard edge in his tone, and for once sounded genuine. "I was tryna make friends with you, dumbass." 

Mitsuru, standing still on the dirt path, swallowed back upon hearing the other boy speak. However, he didn't turn around as he coldly replied, "I don't need any fucking friends." 

After that, he continued to walk onward, the sun setting warmly behind his back. Left behind by himself on the dirt path, Ryuhei could feel a stinging pain begin to burn his eyes, and, since nobody was around, he even allowed a few tears to trickle down his cheeks before wiping them away with the back of his hand.

"Stupid prick." Ryuhei mumbled to himself, watching as Mitsuru now disappeared off the path without so much as a glance back. 

Clutching the strap of his bag in his hand, Ryuhei began to travel onward once more, this time on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you've enjoyed the first chapter of Numai Gang! Please don't hesitant to leave a comment, expressing your thoughts on the beginning of the story! 
> 
> Just as a sidenote, I wanted it to be known that I am well aware that Mitsuru's views on suicide being selfish are completely problematic, and do not reflect my views in any way. Suicide is not selfish and it is a very serious topic. My only intention in including such a view in the narration is to allow Mitsuru some room for growth and character development. As the story progresses, his views will change and mature. 
> 
> Also excuse any mistakes as half of this was written via cellphone. 
> 
> Please stick by and enjoy the ride.


End file.
